I Am Your Nightmare
by Aeiko
Summary: More Vega. I am your nightmare, fear me. I am your master, bow down to me. I am your obssession, your infatuation, your passion, your infuriation...I am your hatred! Embrase me!


_My name is Vega Fabio De Cerna, and I am your nightmare. I am what you dream about when you scream at night. I am everything you are not, and more._

-

-

-

-

Growing up in Barcelona was not an easy task for me, for my family was…_well to do. _So much so, in fact, that we were rich. Perhaps, one of the richest families in Barcelona. There was not a thing I wanted that I could not have. I got everything I wanted through either the means of money, or beauty, which I have plenty of. I had _everything. _Everything save one thing, love. As a child I was neglected, I think that neither my mother nor my father wanted me, for I never saw much out of them. I despised them growing up.

Mother was so _infatuated_ with father that she could not see that he what was right infront of her beautiful nose. He was unfaithful to her, andit was so obvious that by the time that I was eight years of age, _I_ knew. Mother was foolish, which was the cause of her demise. There is no room for foolish people on this world. In fact, there is no room for ugly people as well. Both of these people should be eradicated from this planet. The beautiful people should be the ones to reign.

That is my mission in life: destroy that which is ugly. If I know I can do that, I will truly be happy.

I shall bring about a new world order.

When I was of age, I left my home to go out into the world, or atleast Spain for the time being. It was the very home where my mother had been murdered, and my father had committed said murder. I felt a great sensation of ennui from the everyday life, so I indulged myself in different activities. One of which was making myself the perfect human being. I studied savate and ninjitsu, so as to hone myself even more. Ifound that I excelled at such and used those skills to participate in many martial arts tournaments and bullfights. I became a famous name in Barcelona, the crowds loved the way I executed my moves. For the fist time in my life, I felt love. Then that bastard father of mine cut off my funds. It was up to me to provide my own source of income, so that I might continue my escapades.

It was then that I discovered my talent for killing. I had slain many bulls and nearly killed many men in my fights, but I had to be sure that I could actually kill a man. I knew just the person to test it out on. My own padre. He took my mother from me and, even as much as I despised her, she was still my mother.

Upon entering my home that night, I took down the old matador sword that was mounted above our large bay window. It mattered not whether I was caught, for I could pay my way out of any situation, using the money I had earned. When my hand touched the handle of the sword, I felt a power surge through me.

With silent steps, I started my ascent to my father's room. Slowly, deftly, I made my way to the old wooden door. I pushed it open to find my father with another woman. He didn't notice me, so I snuck in. I awaited in the shadows as he flicked the light out. She pranced about the room with father for a while. I watched in silent disgust. I knew that she was only after his money, and I waited. My father walked passed where I was hiding, and so I took my chance. With a cry I leapt from the shadows I was waiting in and shoved the sword through his chest. A hand shot up and grabbed at my face, but I ducked away. I remember our last words exchanged. _'Son…why?'_ He had cried. I simply smirked and whispered. _'You had to go, padre. You were the only one standing in my way to greatness.' _The woman thought she could flee, and was out the door. I dashed from the room and slid down the banister, in return, cutting her off at the end of the stair case. She screamed and bravely reached up, gouging my cheek. My eyes widened in shock as I recoiled a bit, reaching a hand up to my ripped flesh. I remember thinking - _Blood…My blood. My face! - _She had made another futile attempt to escape, but now she had angered me beyond all reason. She had marked my perfect face, and for that she must pay with her life. I ran around the house and eventually found her.

Tears streaked from her eyes as I cornered her. The light in the room hit her just right. What a pity she had to die, though, for she looked quite stunning there. I drove the sword through her heart, ripping it back out. Then, dropping the sword to the ground, I rushed to bathroom nearby, looking into the mirror. My cheek was, in fact, bleeding. If it scarred I was surely ruined. I would never show my face again. Then the idea hit me. I would wear a mask when I fought, lest my perfect face be marked. I took all of the precautions to make sure I did not scar and, as you see, it didn't. My face, to this day, is unmarked.

I had gotten away with murder as well, for I did not leave the weapon as so many fools did. Oh no, I am far too intelligent than that. The sword I use today, is the very same sword I used those many years ago. After finding that I could kill, I became an assassin for hire. I personalized every job, killing each in a different way, so that they could not be traced. By day I am Vega Fabio De Cerna, El Matador Extravagante! By night, I am the Terror of Barcelona. My name is Vega Fabio De Cerna, and I am your nightmare. I am what you dream about when you scream at night. I am everything you are not, and more.

I realize thats not all of his history, and some facts might be screwed up, but I like the whole...HE murdered his father thing. I don't remember if his father killed his mother, if he killed his parents, or if it was a freak accedent thing.

I have three different sites telling me diffent things.

Give me a break, I'm only fifteen, I _vaguely_ remember the ninties -.-

Also apologize for any little mistakes like from - form...guh. Its like 3 something in the morning...and I am too lzay to look back at the moment...

---

Okay guys, for some reason I don't quite think this is all my idea. If someone wrote or has read a similar story, tell me, and I'll delete this.

Something tells me I read something very like this somewhere else.

Please don't get angry with me if it's yours that this is so close to, just tell me and I'll respectfully delete it.

I hate plagiarism as much as the next person, believe me...


End file.
